Harry Potter and the C-Virus
by Leonais Frostwind
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over, and Harry Potter and his friends can finally settle down. Or so they think. What happens when the code-named C-Virus grips Britain? Set during RE6. Pairings: H/Hr, Leon/Claire, Chris/Jill, several OC pairings. Rated T for graphic blood and gore, strong language, and adult themes. No slash. Rating may change.


_The Second Wizarding War has ended, and Harry Potter thought his time of fighting was over. All he wants is to settle down, relax, and maybe raise a family. However, when reports of strange disappearances and mutilated corpses begin circulating, Harry fears another Dark Lord is on the rise. Little does he know that this time, it is not a Dark Lord out for blood, but a deadly virus that has the potential to wipe out all humanity, wizard and Muggle alike. Things become even more dangerous when a group of Americans arrive to combat the infection, and these particular Americans are highly experienced with dealing biological warfare. Will Harry and his friends be able to stave off destruction with these newcomers? Find out in Harry Potter and the C-Virus!_

* * *

Prologue: Peace at Last... For Now

Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, June 2013

Harry James Potter was reclining on the couch, contentedly listening to Sirius Black, his godfather, complete his morning ritual. It's been fifteen years since Harry faced off against Tom M. Riddle, formerly known as the Dark Lord Voldemort. After an intense struggle, Harry succeeded in defeating the Dark Lord, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Now, Wizarding Britain could do something it hadn't been able to do for three decades: relax and not worry about living in the shadow of a Dark Wizard. Sure, there was the odd Death Eater attack every now and then, but for the most part the Death Eaters were finished. Many were either dead or serving life sentences at Azkaban. Pulling himself back to the present, Harry returned to watching his godfather as he collected the_ Daily Prophet _and started reading. This sparked Harry's curiosity, as Sirius never read the paper. Deciding to sneak up and see what Sirius was reading, Harry began to creep toward where his godfather was sitting. Harry's actions were not unnoticed, and Sirius decided to strike up a conversation.

"How're you doing, Harry?" Sirius asked, mildly startling his godson.

After a quickly regaining his composure, Harry replied with a clipped, "I'm fine."

He then said," I thought you didn't read the paper. You never struck me as the type."

Sirius emitted a good-natured chuckle before replying, "Normally I don't. However, I want to know what Lucius Malfoy's sentencing will be. Hopefully the git gets life."

The bitterness was evident in Sirius' voice, since he had once served twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. However, five years after Voldemort was defeated, Kingsley Shacklebolt, then-acting Minister of Magic, gave Sirius a trial. During it, he was unanimously cleared of all charges. Due to the acquittal, Sirius was finally able to settle down and live a normal life.

A knock on the door interrupted the duo's thoughts, and Harry went to see who it was. As soon as he opened the door, he caught a glimpse of bushy brown hair before being practically tackled. Flaming red hair followed soon after, leaving Harry severely surprised. "Ron, Hermione?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Harry blurted out before actually thinking about what to say. Before he could apologize, however, Hermione began to explain. "Relax, Harry. Ron and I just came to say hello."

Ron then added, jokingly, "Really mate, you've gotten a little jumpy. What, were you expecting Death Eaters?"

Harry replied, voice loaded with sarcasm, "Funny, Ron. If you two were Death Eaters, why would you bother to knock? Death Eaters would blast the door down. However, before I get too carried away, how have you two been? I thought you'd be married by now."

Hermione blushed at his comment, and Ron went red at the ears. Ron then started to explain, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Harry, Ron and I broke up a few years ago. We argued too much, and we decided to end it to save ourselves the headaches." Hermione explained.

All Harry could say after Hermione's revelation was "Oh," before leading his best friends to the kitchen. Once there, Ron, being his typical self, went straight to piling a plate high with food and proceeded to stuff his face beyond normal capacity.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's antics, Harry asked, "Honestly Ron, do you _ever _stop eating?"

Hermione giggled and shrugged, while Ron was too mystified at Harry asking a question Hermione normally asked. Harry chuckled lightly, happy that there was no threat of war coming down on their heads. For once, Harry could live the life of a normal wizard. Little did he know that events in the Muggle world would threaten that tranquility, starting in the United States of America.

* * *

Tall Oaks, United States, June 2013

Agent Leon Scott Kennedy knew he was going to have a bad day. First, after Ingrid Hunnigan, his tactical adviser, informed him that the President asked for Leon to accompany him to Tall Oaks. The President was going to speak at the university there about the evils that were created by the now-defunct Umbrella Corporation and the truth behind the Raccoon City Incident. Ever the cautious one, the President asked for Leon by name, hoping that he would be able to help avoid another incident like Raccoon. Then, Leon had received a prank call from a random number, souring his mood. Soon, he was heading out to meet Helena Harper, another federal agent. On the way to the university, President Adam Benford could practically cut the tension with a knife. Noticing Leon seemed to be quite distant, he attempted to make conversation.

"How have you been, Leon?" Benford asked lightly.

"Fine, sir." Leon gruffly replied.

Wondering what was on Leon's mind, Adam made to ask Leon. As if reading the President's thoughts, Leon merely said, "Raccoon City." Adam quickly offered an apology before Leon returned to watching for any suspicious parties. However, deep within his mind, Agent Leon Kennedy again relived the hellhole that was the Raccoon City Incident.

(Flashback)

_Raccoon City, September 1998_

_The highway leading into Raccoon City was deserted, which is a major source of curiosity for Officer Leon S. Kennedy. At this time, the highway is normally jam-packed with rush-hour traffic. However, on this cold September night, the roadway was empty and seemed dead. Despite being a rookie police officer, and today being his first day on the job, Leon figured that something was up. He'd never know just how bad it would get. Upon entering Raccoon City proper, Leon spotted a young woman lying on the ground. Moving closer to investigate, what Leon saw made him say, "What the hell?" Closer inspection revealed bite marks on the woman's carotid artery and arms. On top of that, the woman's neck had been broken, as it was sticking out at an unnatural angle. He was suddenly pulled from his inspection by the sound of... moaning? Turning, Leon saw three people staggering towards him as if they were severely drunk. Pulling his Ruger P97 pistol from its holster, Leon prepared to fire on the trio._

_"Freeze!" Leon shouted. Despite this, the three drunks kept coming. Now that he had a closer look, Leon saw similar bite marks on the trio that the dead woman had on her._

_"Last warning, stay where you are or I shoot!" Leon barked at the trio of drunks. When they refused to comply, Leon pulled the trigger on his gun. The bullet caught the lead man dead center of the chest. However, to Leon's absolute horror, the guy got back up! Steeling himself, Leon fired three rounds from his Ruger in quick succession, striking each person in the head. After they dropped, Leon walked over and put another round into each of the trio to ensure they stayed dead. He then returned to his Jeep and resumed driving to the Raccoon Police Department. Halfway there, Leon spotted a group of infected individuals chasing a young redhead. _

_Whipping his Jeep around, Leon drove right into the group of zombies, making sure to shoot each in the head. He then told the girl to get in, and peeled off for the police department. As much as he tried to avoid looking at the girl too much, Leon couldn't help but take in her angelic face and majestic curves. Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail, but there were a few strands that framed her face. Snapping out of his reverie, Leon decided to talk to the girl.  
_

_"What's your name?" Leon asked her.  
_

_"Claire. Claire Redfield." the girl replied.  
_

_Claire's answer had Leon' brain running a mile a minute_ Redfield, _Leon thought, _is this Chris Redfield's wife?_ The young girl seemed to read Leon's mind, because she then started speaking again._

_"I'm looking for Chris Redfield. He's my older brother." Claire said. She then asked, "What's your name?"  
_

_Leon cursed himself for not introducing himself to Claire, but didn't show it.  
_

_"My name is Leon Kennedy." he said to Claire. He then told Claire that today was supposed to be his first day, and that he was running late when all this craziness started up. They finished talking by the time they reached the precinct._

(End Flashback)

_A few hours later..._

Leon was inside the Tall Oaks University when blue fog rolled in on the campus. Soon after, people began getting sick, the President among them. When Adam suddenly jumped on one of his Secret Service agents and killed him, Leon knew something was wrong. Then, Adam began eating the dead agent, sending alarm bells through Leon's head. When the President turned onto another agent, a young woman, Leon tried to talk the President out of it.

"Stay where you are." Leon told the President.

The President didn't respond, but kept advancing on the woman.

Leon shouted, "Mr. President!" as he readied his pistol.

The President moved to lunge at the woman, however, Leon didn't let him.

"ADAM!" Leon bellowed before pulling the trigger, the bullet hitting the President in the head.

Adam dropped, and didn't rise. Leon silently bid his friend farewell, and then started out of the campus with his partner. He later learned that she was Helena Harper.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. I have decided to put his on a slow burn, but I will try to update at least once a week. That may change on weekends depending if I can move past the writer's block I have come down with. Enjoy!_


End file.
